A Day in the Life
by mimibeebee
Summary: Alvin looked at his hand. "Wait…why am I wearing Alvin's sweater…!" "And why am I looking at myself!" Brittany asked. Simon did a little dance. "It worked! You switched bodies!" Alvin reached out and took hold of Simon's shirt. "CHANGE. ME. BACK."
1. Chapter 1

**My friend and I were reading Puck and Sabrina fanfics from the book series **_**The Sisters Grimm**_** and we were thinking it would be hilarious if they switched bodies.**

**They live in a world of magic and fairytales, so that wouldn't be too out of the ordinary, but it got me thinking…**

**How come that has not been an AATC episode? **

**Hahah to prove it could have been, I'm writing this xD**

**(It's the 80's version, and they're 10 yrs old or whatever they are in the cartoon)**

"Alvin, shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Loosen up, Simon," Alvin said cooly, "I get B's all the time." There was a pause. "Actually, I hardly ever get B's, but when I do you don't see me getting all dramatic!"

"Yeah, well, this isn't _about_ you, Al-_vin._" Simon pointed in Alvin's direction and slowly walked toward him as he spoke. "It's about _me_, and how hard I worked on that self-cooking hotdog container for science, and forgetting to explain my hypothesis, and getting a…a…." Alvin's back hit the basement wall and Simon's finger touched his nose. "…A _B_!"

Simon looked away as if he couldn't bear speaking his situation aloud. Alvin pushed Simon's finger away and put a hand on his back. "Aw, it's OK Simon, I—"

Simon swiftly walked away, cutting Alvin off. "You're darn right it's OK, because I'm going to make sure I get what I deserve!" He stopped at his lab table, took off his glasses, and lifted some stiff, metal goggles. He turned and walked back to Alvin. "You see, I've taken the technology I used to develop the hotdog cooker and intensified it 50 times." He traced his finger around the ring of metal then pointed at the lenses. "When it automatically locks target, the wiring in here produces heat, which is emitted through the eye-holes of the wearer and transfers through the skin and into the body of the two—it only has enough energy for two—people in the wearer's line of sight. This way the hydrogen and carbon molecules will increase in speed, releasing themselves into the air and, well, searching for a new home, if you will. Once they sink beneath the skin of the new host, they create compounds similar to the party they previously inhabited, and _voila_, a body-switch!"

Alvin stared at him. "All I heard was 'body-switch,'" he admitted easily, "and I have a question. Why not just go into her computer after school and change it if you were going to go through all the trouble of making—" he poked the metal specs "—this thingy?"

Simon was taken aback. "Are you kidding? That's at least against the rules, if not illegal!"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot that there's no law against…whatever it is that you're…doing…."

Simon nodded curtly and squeezed his head into the shape-hardened goggles. "Now for a test run. THEODORE!"

"A test run?" Alvin asked. "You haven't tested these yet?"

"I just started building them when we got home from school," Simon said. "How long do you think I've known about my grade?"

"Well, she posted the grades online, like, three weeks ago…so…."

He could see Simon's eyes through the thick black glass widen a little in frustration, but he quickly shook his head. "Never mind that. I have these ready and that's all that matters."

Just then Theodore burst through the basement door and ran down the steps. "Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly. Alvin looked at him. "I always get nervous when Simon yells," he explained.

"I'm fine, Theo, thanks," Simon said and explained the situation again.

"You do realize you could just talk to her," Theodore mentioned.

"Yeah, there are other ways to get through this," Alvin added, surprisingly encouraging.

"No! _I'm_ the smart one, and we're doing things _my_ way! Now stand together!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up," Alvin said. "Are _we_ your lab rats?"

Simon looked at him. "I won't beat around the bush. Yes. A responsible figure needs to be able to handle the situation properly and make things right if something goes wrong. Now come on! I want to get this over with so I can determine whether or not to make this an all-night project!"

"I'm not going to be part of this. I refuse to!"

"Alvin, please—"

"Alvin, Alvin!" Brittany suddenly burst through the door and ran to Alvin, tackling him over. She stood right back up and looked down at his face. "Guess what I got on my hotdog cooker thingy!"

"Was yours the one with fake diamonds on the side?" Alvin said unenthusiastically, getting back up.

"Sure was!" she said proudly. "Now guess!"

"Alvin, come on. Can we please get back to this?" Simon tried to interject while looking toward Theodore so as not to lock target, but he was ignored.

"Uh…a C minus."

"Nope!" Brittany giggled. Alvin smiled a little. "Guess again!"

"C plus?"

"I swear, Alvin, if you don't get over here right—"

"An A plus!" Brittany squealed and jumped in the air.

"WHAT?" Simon's head jerked to where Brittany was. Which was a big mistake, because the goggles locked target.

"Wait, why are you telling me?"

"Because I needed someone to brag to." Neither of them seemed to hear the small noise emitting from the eyewear as it began to heat, then transfer to the lenses.

"Uh, guys?" Simon tried.

Brittany started to leave. "You know the grades were posted, like, three weeks ago, right?" Alvin said.

She stopped walking. "Are you serious? I've been waiting for my grade for, like, months!"

"Guys?"

Alvin laughed. "What's so funny?" Brittany said, slightly hostile. "I bet you didn't get a grade _half_ as good as mine!"

"No," Alvin said, "It's just that you and Simon both—"

"YOU GUYS!"

"What?" They said simultaneously. At that moment, two slim, purple beams shot from Simon's eyes and engulfed the pair in a feeling of extreme heat. They cried out in shock, doubling over.

The process had only lasted five seconds tops, but it was a blast of nearly 200 degrees Fahrenheit, and although their outer and inner delicacies were not directly affected, both bodies had felt a passing wave of heat as the beam entered and exited.

Simon struggled out of the metal headgear, and Theodore, who was politely silent the entire time, now rushed to help them up.

"Are you OK?" Theodore asked, lifting Brittany to her feet.

Simon stood nearby, privately examining the results.

Alvin still remained crouched on the floor, but looked to Simon and said, "Well, don't just stand there! Be a gentleman and help me up!*****"

Simon stepped away from Alvin's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry, what?"

Alvin looked at his hand. "Omigosh—where did I get this beautiful tan?" He smiled and brought it closer to his face, examining it. "Wait…why am I wearing a red sweater…why am I wearing _Alvin's_ sweater…?"

Brittany finally took a look around and stared at Alvin. "And why am I looking at myself when there's no mirror here?"

Simon did a little dance. "It worked! It worked! Now all I've got to do it take this baby to school and—"

"Forget that!" Alvin reached out and took hold of Simon's shirt, swatting the goggles out of his hand; luckily, Theodore was on hand to catch them. "CHANGE. ME. BACK."

"Me too!" Brittany added. "Or I'll…I swear I'll…um…kiss you!"

"Not if I do it first!"

"You guys!" Simon backed away from them. "You don't have to threaten me. The solution to this problem is much simpler than you'd think. All I have to do is look at you through my invention again and you'll be back in your own bodies."

"Then do it!" they both shouted and stepped back.

At that moment, there was a knock at the basement door. "Are you guys alright in there? I always get nervous when Simon yells."

Brittany—who was really Alvin—gasped. "It's Dave!"

"I'll get it!" Theodore offered in an extremely chipper voice and ran to the door faster than anyone could protest.

"We'll have to do it later," Simon murmured, coming in between Alvin and Brittany's heads.

Dave walked in. "Thanks, Theodore. What was going on down here?"

"Nothing, Dave!" Simon was quick to say. "I was just telling them how I recently received a B on a science project." He flinched. "No big deal."

Brittany elbowed Simon lightly and whispered. "That's what I've been saying."

"You've been saying what, Brittany?" Dave inquired.

Brittany stood straight up. "Oh…um…hee-hee," she said and over-dramatically tossed her hair.

Alvin glared at her. "I do _not _do that!" he yelled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Don't you _dare_ put my hands on my hips again!" She turned to face him.

"Or else what? I can do whatever I want." He walked in circles, swinging his hips side to side.

Brittany was horrified. "Or else I'll…I'll…do this!" She began to scratch her butt in full-view of everyone. Alvin stopped dead.

"Stop it!" he whined. "That's disgusting! Do you realize how long it took me to do my nails?" Alvin shoved Brittany and sent her stumbling backward into Dave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down now, you guys," Dave said, confused and a little nervous.

"You can't shove a girl!" Brittany protested and shoved back.

"Come on, that's enough!" Dave grabbed Alvin's wrist and began to drag him back upstairs. "I've got some chores from yesterday for you to finish."

His eyes widened. "But—but Dave, I…." He looked pleadingly from Simon to Brittany. "I—I can't! I have to—"

"—Clean your room, finish the dishes, vacuum the living room." Dave finished.

Alvin pointed a finger menacingly at Brittany just before he disappeared over the doorframe. The door shut.

Brittany burst out laughing. "That sucker! I _totally_ got out of _all_ those stupid chores! I never want to change back!" Alvin spun around and twirled in his new body.

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uh-huh…listen, you should probably get back home."

"Home?"

"I'm not sure what Brittany told her family when she left the house, and we don't want to arouse unnecessary suspicion."

"Oh…." Brittany thought for a bit. "Oh yeah…I'm Brittany now." She gave herself a once over. "I'm a _girl_ now." Her face scrunched up as the thought of using the bathroom crossed her mind. "See you guys later…I guess…." She turned to go.

"Don't worry, Alvin!" Theodore called out as Brittany opened the door to leave. "Simon'll have you back to normal before you know it!"

***Yeah, yeah, whatever, I used that quote in another of my stories, so what xD**

**I don't really enjoy cutting up one-shots to make chapters, but I've got so many ideas and I'm already halfway through chapter 2 so I think this would be a nice ending to the first chapter hahah**

**Three chapters, tops. I promise. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**W00T CHAPTER TWOOOOO**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! The good, the bad; they're ALL appreciated hahah**

**Just knowing you took time out of your day to do it :D LoL**

**ENJOYYYYYYY YEAH**

Brittany—who was really Alvin—made her way down the street and let herself in to the Miller's house.

She smiled to herself. _Ooh, I feel like a burglar, _she thought_. This is weird._

Eleanor came down the stairs and on her way by asked, "Hey, how was your trip to Alvin's." It didn't come out sounding like a question and was served with a wink. Brittany just stared.

"What?"

Eleanor stopped and took a few steps back. "You know." She winked again. "How _was_ it?" She gave Brittany a kind of flirty smile.

Brittany shrugged. "I...it was uhm…whaaa…?"

Eleanor waved her off. "Whatever. You can just tell me later." She made her way to the kitchen.

_That was weird,_ Alvin-in-Brittany's-body thought. _But I've got to come up with a fake story about what happened at my house. What does she expect to hear?_

He decided to play it safe and ran up to her room. Luckily, no one else was in there. "Okay," she said to herself while walking toward her bed, "I'll tell her and optionally Jeanette everything that happened _before_ the body-switch _if_ they ask me again. It usually takes me an hour and a half to finish my chores, so if I just steer clear of everyone for that amount of time, I can call Simon and get him to find…um..._me_ so I can change back." She stopped at the bed. "This is harrrrd worrrrk," she whined. Then a hand went up to her mouth. "Oh my God, it's only been a couple minutes and I'm already thinking like her!" Involuntarily, she added to no one in particular, "I hope Alvin thinks my lip gloss is cute!" and giggled. The inner Alvin wanted to punch something. "What the HECK!" she yelled, spinning around and falling back onto the bed with a thump.

Well, a really big thump, because her head came in contact with a book lying on the bed.

"Ow," she said a little quietly because even though it had made a loud noise it didn't hurt very badly. She reached over and picked up the book. _Brittany reading books?_ the inner Alvin thought. _There's just no way._

She opened the book to a random page in the middle and caught the words, "Today at school…."

"This is her diary!" Brittany proclaimed loudly. She flinched at how emphatic that must have come out and hoped no one heard. To herself, she whispered, "This is _my_ diary."

She sat up on her bed staring at the book for what seemed like forever while having a back and forth argument inside her head.

_Should I open it?_

_Of course! Who KNOWS what dirty details and secrets could be inside!_

_But…it's an invasion of privacy._

_Not when it's YOUR diary!_

_But it's NOT mine._

_It is now!_

Her fingers traced the outline of the cover, which was a blank lavender rectangle. The book was probably worth two bucks at Wal-Mart, which was a pointless fact to be thinking about, but she was trying to direct her mind away from opening the journal.

Finally, she said aloud and to herself: "Well, what she doesn't know won't kill her." And she opened to the last page.

o-0-o-0-o

"Stupid…Alvin…always…being…dumb!"

Alvin muttered random curses between pushes as he vacuumed the carpet in the living room. It wasn't that difficult of a task; he had actually completely ridded the place of dirt five minutes before, but was stalling. The inner Brittany did _not_ want to clean Alvin's room. Dishes, sure. Vacuuming? No problem. But cleaning…_his_…room….

Never.

Dave came in. "Alright, Alvin," he tried to say over the noise, "I think that's enough."

"Whaaaaaaat?" Alvin shouted even though he had heard what Dave said. "I can't hear you over the sound of me cleaning!"

He rolled his eyes and unplugged the vacuum.

"Nuts." Alvin covered his mouth. _What did I just say? _Brittany-in-Alvin's-body thought. _Isn't that what _Alvin_ always says?_ He shook his head as if that would clear it.

"Now, come on," Dave said. "I know you're just stalling because you don't want to clean your room, but it has to be done. If you had just finished it yesterday like I had asked, we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?"

"We sure wouldn't…," Alvin muttered.

Dave dragged Alvin upstairs and shoved him into his room. It was spectacularly spotless except for the invisible rectangle around Alvin's bed, containing his filthy clothes, scattered homework, and assorted food items in various states of decomposition.

"Aw, come on, Dave," Alvin protested. "It's not _that _bad_._" And he meant it. This made Brittany cringe on the inside. _Oh, God, I'm_ _becoming Alvin!_

Dave shut the door as he left. "Don't come out until it's spotless!"

The Brittany within Alvin would rather just jump out the window. But the job had to be done. Otherwise, how else was he supposed to get out of this room and back into the basement?

He took a deep breath. _I'll take it nice and slow_, he thought. _I'll start with the easy stuff. The homework. Alvin doesn't need any of that anyway. And if he does…then whatever._ He brought over the wastepaper basket from the corner of the room and picked up each piece of paper individually by a corner, dropping it delicately into the can.

"Ew…ew…ew…ew," he said with each piece.

Wait.

What was on that last piece of paper?

Alvin froze, and then reached back into the trashcan. He pulled out what looked to be halfway-done hand-written math notes. Alvin shook his head. "I can't believe he didn't just print them out like everyone else," he said to himself. Then he flipped it over.

Along with an assortment of other doodles, right in the center, a tiny, poorly drawn heart was crossed through multiple times. But the shape wasn't destroyed completely, and the center of the heart was still readable.

And in the center was her and Alvin's unmistakable initials.

Alvin couldn't stop staring at the small sketch, as if it were the meaning of life.

"No...flipping…way," he whispered. Then, louder, "There's just no way. I don't believe it. It's _gotta_ be someone else."

But as much as the Brittany inside wanted to stifle her feelings, she couldn't. She forced her new body to rip the paper around the heart, only leaving the drawing. _I was going to throw it away anyhow_, she reasoned. The scraps dropped into the trash bin and Alvin pocketed the picture. He began to clear away paper quicker now, scanning each for any more hearts.

But there were none.

**Cliffhanger ending? IDK haha I think that's a good place to end this chapter.**

**Sorry, but there's only going to be one more chapter. If you want, you can make your own version of body switching and stufff. I mean, no one's stopping you! **

**And I've already got it written, I'm just waiting for New Years so the update and publish dates will both be holidaysssss lol**

**Yeah I'm weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D!**

**And yeah, this is the last chapter…**

**It's also the longest though, so yay! xD**

It was blank.

Brittany stared at the last page of the diary, then flipped to the one before it.

Also blank.

She ended up going back nearly twenty pages before finding some legit entries. The latest one was dated a week ago, and all it talked about was how bored she was during math class and how much she just wanted to leave.

"_We should really be able to take sick days, or vacation days," _Alvin-in-Brittany's-body read in his head, _"because I really just don't want to go to school sometimes. Geez, and Alvin looks seriously into this lesson."_ Brittany shoved her head further into the pages at the mention of his name. "_I think he's taking notes…? Oh, he just scribbled something out. Nah, he's not working. God, he can never do anything right."_

"Can _so_," she whispered softly.

"_He's just so__ oblivious! Especially when it comes to girls. Especially. With emphasis on the ALL."_

Alvin just wanted to yell in Brittany's face. He could, of course, if he walked up to the mirror. But he was hooked, and had to finish the entry.

"_I was dropping hints all of yesterday and all of today! But what did that get me? Nothing. Not. A. Thing. I swear, his head is so thick, you could throw a book at it and he wouldn't feel a thing. I think I might go home and re-do my nails, 'cause the paint is…."_

There was a paragraph more, but she stopped reading. She slowly lifted her hand to the back of her headand felt for the bump where she had been painlessly affected…by a book. _I'm not _that_ thick-headed,_ she thought. _Am I? And what did she mean by "dropping hints"? Hints at what? And I am so _not_ oblivious when it comes to girls, in fact—_

She suddenly stood. Eleanor's voice wafted through her memory.

"_Hey, how was your trip to Alvin's."_

She quietly added to herself, "…and all the winking…and the 'hints'…and the girls…."

She smacked her forehead when a conclusion struck her. "Sweet nipples of Poseidon*****," she whispered and sat back down on the bed to take it all in.

After a while, she reached back over for the diary, and, once again, opened to the last page.

o-0-o-0-o

Alvin shoved the rest of the crud underneath the bed, which was already half-filled with random slop, and called Dave in to inspect.

He nodded in approval. "I'm impressed," he admitted, a little suspicious. "A little too impressed…."

"Ok, that's great Dave, but I really need to call Brittany, like, right now!"

"Brittany? But why wou—"

"Like, _now_ please!"

"Um, alright, if you really need to—"

"ThanksDaveyourockbye!" Alvin sped out of the room and down the stairs.

Dave was baffled. "Did…I…miss something?" he wondered aloud to himself.

Alvin found the landline phone and dialed Brittany's number. As it rang, he mumbled aloud: "Come on…come on…pick up…." He glanced at the clock. "It's been, like, almost one and a half hours…that's _plenty_ of time to..." As it dawned on Alvin what could be done in that window of time, his face grew more and more horrified "… trash my room, prank call everyone in my contacts, cut up my clothes—"

"Hello?"

"Ellie!" Alvin said happily, thankful someone picked up, then went straight to business. "I need to talk to Brittany."

"Is this Alvin?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sure, hang on."

Alvin suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom, but there was _no way_ that was happening. Plus, the moment right now was too urgent. The Brittany inside just forced him to hold it, something she was really good at doing because of school. The girl's bathrooms were absolutely atrocious, so she always held it until she got home. Or to P.E. class, just to kill time.

"Hello?"

"Alvin!" Alvin yelled through the receiver, then realized he was being really loud and tried to save himself. "—is my name and you are Brittany!"

"Dude, I hope you haven't been doing that all day, 'cause I've got a rep to protect, you know."

"You listen to me, _dude_," Alvin spat, "I haven't been endangering your precious reputation, because I've been trapped in the stupid house doing your stupid chores!"

Brittany laughed on the other end of the line. "Oh yeah! That's awesome! I owe you one!" She laughed some more.

Alvin's mind wandered to the scrap of paper he ripped out while cleaning, but pushed the thought away. "Yeah, you totally do. Anyway, get your butt over here. Simon is going to change us back. Right. Now."

"But I've always _wanted_ to be a girl!" Brittany whined sarcastically. "And you only gave me an hour! You can't do anything amazing in an hour! It's like…nothing!"

Alvin was annoyed. All those times she had said yes to being asked to be a boy for a day were regretted. "Seriously, though. Come over. I'll meet you in the basement." He hung up.

o-0-o-0-o

Brittany pressed the END button on the phone and was about to walk out of the room when she saw Eleanor and Jeanette by the door.

"Holy—oh my God, you guys, you scared the poop outta me," she said, clutching her heart.

Eleanor laughed casually. "Don't worry, Britt," she said, "I was just curious—what did Alvin say?"

Brittany swore a million curses inside her head. "He said…he…wants…me to go over…again." She twirled her hair in its ponytail and smiled a cutesy smile._ She's buying it_, Brittany thought. _I think I'm getting a little _too _good at this._

Jeanette spoke up. "Brittany, you're acting weird."

_OK, so maybe _she's_ not_ _buying it._

"What do you mean?" Brittany mused, over-selling it. She tried to lean her hand on a chair but missed and stumbled a few steps.

"You know what I mean," Jeanette pressed, walking towards her. Soon they were literally eye to eye as she scrutinized her. "You were ecstatic about going over to Alvin's to tell him about your grade a couple of hours ago. You told us beforehand to ask you how it went. So, _Brittany_. How did it go?" Her eyes narrowed.

Brittany was sweating. Jeanette was so intimidating when she got into Ace-Detective mode. She had to get out of there.

So she ran.

"Wait!" Eleanor and Jeanette chorused as Brittany tore down the stairs. She was nearly out the front door before they had decided whether or not to follow her.

o-0-o-0-o

Alvin opened the basement door and walked down the steps. Simon was present, crouched over papers on his desk and in the process of writing with his invention nearby. Theodore was passed out on the ground with two bowls of noodles by his stomach.

"I'm baaack," Alvin announced.

Simon looked up. "Oh, good!" he said. "I've been evaluating the variables and possible symptoms that this whole body-changing-thing can cause, and it turns out, if not reversed within approximately 8.24 hours, your brain can actually manipulate the person-specific molecules into ones usable for your current body!"

Alvin stared.

Simon sighed. "It basically means that you could turn into Alvin."

He gasped. "That's HORRIBLE!"

"I know! I'm definitely not going to use it on the teacher anymore," he added to himself. "I'd rather take a B than turn into Mrs. King…."

"Well, I called Alvin and he's coming back over with...um…_me_ so we can change back." There was a pause. "You can changes us back, right?"

"Of course!" Simon smiled. "I _am _a responsible figure, after all." There was a small silence, then he added, "Thanks for being one of my test subjects, Britt. You know, even though you had no choice. It really did help."

Alvin smiled. "No prob," he said. Even though he believed it to be a big prob. He looked around. "And what happened to Theodore?"

Simon shrugged. "He said all the commotion was making him hungry." He looked over. "Seems like a carb-coma to me."

Alvin walked over and lightly ruffled Theodore's hair. "I feel yo' pain, buddy," he whispered. That's when he realized that at any second, Alvin would be returning. She would have to go back to having the life of a pressured, insecure, drama-induced girl who "had" to watch her weight, care about her appearance, care about what other people thought of her—

Brittany burst through the door, closed it with a slam and locked it.

"They're…after…me!" she panted as she made her way down the steps.

Alvin walked up to her. "I hope you didn't run from my house to here in those shoes! You're wearing out the heels!"

Brittany stuck her tongue out at him.

"And who's following you?"

"Eleanor and Jeanette!" Brittany cried. "…Well, actually, I'm not sure if they followed me. I was too busy running."

"What did you _do_? !"

"Whaddya mean, 'what did I do'? !"

"You're always screwing things up!"

Brittany flinched a little and said in a softer tone, "Am not…!"

Theodore stayed asleep the entire time.

"You guys!" Simon said over their semi-shouting voices. "Do you want to switch back or n—"

"YES!" they yelled.

"Okay. Then shut up." He went over to the desk where he had been calculating outcomes and grabbed the goggles. "Now scoot together," he ordered while putting them on.

They moved together as close as possible without touching, glaring at each other.

"Here it comes…!" Simon warned and looked straight at them. The goggles warmed up, making a small ringing noise inaudible to anyone over forty. Alvin clenched his fists and Brittany closed her eyes, both of them bracing themselves. The purple beams still came as a shock to them despite their attempted preparation; Alvin let out a brief, surprised scream and Brittany gave a small shout. They both fell to the ground.

Ten seconds later, Simon removed the goggles and went over to help them to their feet. Theodore lifted his head groggily.

"Whuuuuu…?"

"Theo!" Simon called. "Come over here and gimme a hand!"

Theodore lifted himself to his feet, hobbled over, and picked Brittany up. "What happened…?" he asked. Then he gasped. "Did they change back? ! Are they normal?"

"_Oh_ my _God_!" Brittany yelled, clutching the back of her head with one hand.

Alvin was about to stand, then called out, "Holy—!" and sat down with his legs crossed.

"What did you do? !" they both accused simultaneously.

"Did all you do while I was gone was drink _water? !_" Alvin said. "I'm gonna pee my pants…!"

"Holding it in is talent," she explained, as if it were obvious. "I _refuse_ to go at school, so I go when I get home. Did _you_ purposely bang my head against the wall? I feel like I have a tumor!" Brittany retorted and moved her other hand to hold it as well. "Ow…,"

Alvin managed to move onto his knees and make eye contact with her. "Well, maybe my head is just so _thick_ that I hit it on a book." He leaned a little closer. "And I didn't feel a thing."

Brittany's eyes were narrowed as he said this, then widened when he finished. "You read my diary," she murmured. Then, louder, "I don't believe—!"

She was cut off by Dave who knocked on the door. "Hey, fellas? I've got Eleanor and Jeanette at the front door looking for Brittany!"

"I knew it!" Alvin said, pointing a finger at Brittany. "They _did _follow me!"

Brittany wanted to pound Alvin so bad—I mean, how could he do that, read her diary!—but Simon began to usher her away.

"Sorry, Brittany, but I can't let you kill Alvin here." He led her to the basement door and unlocked it. "You'd get blood on all my experiments." She smiled a little and let one hand away from her head to open the door.

"I _will_ get him though," she promised as she closed the door behind her.

"God…that girl…," Alvin sighed and he fell on his back on to the ground, forgetting that he had to pee. As he did, a small piece of paper flitted out of his pocket onto the ground beside him. _What the…_, he thought and picked it up, examining it. On one side it was blank, but on the other….

_What was this doing on my pocket? !_ he wondered. _I think I drew this maybe a week ago._

Then he realized.

o-0-o-0-o

"…and then I gave him the rest of my math notes to copy," Brittany lied smoothly. "Because…well, you know," she finished and laughed a bubbly laugh.

Eleanor and Jeanette giggled too. "You could have just told us that!" Eleanor said.

"I just thought you'd think I was a nerd for _actually_ doing my homework," she continued to lie.

"We would _never_!" Jeanette chirped and they hugged.

"_Girls!"_ Mrs. Miller called from downstairs. "I'mma going to run to the suuupermarket! Does anyone neeed anything?"

"Coming!" they all shouted downstairs.

"I've got to get more Styrofoam for my solar system project," Jeanette realized and ran out of the room.

"Yeah, and I need new running shoes for P.E.," Eleanor added and walked to the doorframe. Once there, she looked back at Brittany and said, "Don't you need a new diary?"

Brittany froze. Her diary. "Uhm…," Brittany stammered, trying to imagine things Alvin could have done to make Eleanor think that. "Why would I need a new one?"

"Well, when I came in to give you the phone earlier, I saw you writing on the last page."

"Brittany! Eleanor! Are you coooming?" Mrs. Miller yelled.

"I am, Mrs. Miller!" Eleanor hollered.

"Oh, um…you guys can go on without me," Brittany said, waving her off. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." And she was gone.

Brittany waited until she heard the car drive down the street to make sure she was completely alone. It was the most excruciating two and a half minutes of her life.

When she heard the engine disappear, she jumped up from her bed and hastily scanned the room for her journal. She found it blending in as one of the books on the bookshelf.

_She said she saw "me" writing on the very last page,_ Brittany thought and opened it there.

It was almost completely blank, except for a tiny doodle in the bottom left hand corner.

It was a heart.

And in the center of that heart was her and Alvin's unmistakable initials.

***That's like my friend's catchphrase, and she gave me 2 bux to put that in there for her /)^3^(\ lol**

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER ENDING! Except this is the last ending. I don't really want to finalize their fate; I want to leave some of it for you to decide. Do they get together? Do they pretend it never happened? ITS UP. TO. YOU.**

**I hope you totally loved it, and I hope you have a FUNTASTICAL NEW YEAR :D**

**less than three(:**


End file.
